


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Explicit Rating to Come, Fingering, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of upside down, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Omega Steve Harrington, Protective Steve Harrington, Scent Marking, demidogs, enemies to lovers?, mentions of bullying, mentions of child abuse, physical fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: In which Steve is the one to win the Fight at the byers house, at the end of Season 2.When a strong protective instinct kicks in, Steve not only wins the fight, but ends up giving Billy a bit of a reality check.Billy will have to come crawling back for forgiveness, and for his step sister- That Steve is keeping a close eye on now.Such a strong protective instinct is very desirable in an omega, and soon enough, Billy can't get Steve out of his mind.Alpha Billy, Omega Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, First Harringrove fic!  
> I intended to post this when it was done, but decided it was best to have some Harringrove on my account once I signed up for the exchange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t exactly the most normal situation-

Granted, Steve had certainly dealt with his fair share of insane occurrences, but the haunting reality that _things_ weren’t over, and the fact that he was cooped up in the Byer's chaotic house with a group of anxious children, preparing for a _monster_ attack, certainly did nothing to quell his nerves. 

He wonders what would have happened to the kids, had he not gone on Dustin’s wild goose chase. Perhaps he’d prefer not to think about it.

He takes a moment to check on each of the kids, in between threatening practice swings of his terrifying bat. Dustin and Lucas are readily concerned for Will- he can smell it on them, and can’t blame them at all, when he considers that Joyce was currently doing _something_ to try and remove whatever horrible thing that was playing visitor.

Poor Mike is pining after El, but in all honesty, Steve is pretty sure she can handle whatever comes her way- if what he’s heard is to be believed.

Max was a little worse for wear. She was staying close to Lucas, trying her best to seek some comfort, but the sudden shock of this terrible upside down stuff was really getting to her, clouding her usually mild scent with fear.

He kneels beside her, catching her wary gaze.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise.”

She only half believes him, but it’s better than nothing. She seems a little more calm, about to speak- that is until she hears the horrible screech of a particular Camaro.

Tensing up again, she peers out at the barrelling vehicle, alongside the others.

“Oh shit- It’s my step-Brother!”

Motherfucking Billy.

Steve ushers the kids away from the window, telling them to stay put while he deals with _this._

The moment he steps out of the door, Billy’s scent is thick in the air, nearly choking him. Billy climbs out of the car, taking a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling a thick cloud as he slouches against the vehicle.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?”

Gritting his teeth, he postures. Steve is _so_ not in the mood for a conversation with Billy.

“Yeah it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.”

The wicked smirk Steve receives would have been charming, if Billy wasn’t so goddamn annoying.

He’s looking for Max, and it bristles Steve’s protective instincts something fierce when he considers that Billy doesn’t seem to be the best person for her to be with right now.

He lies. She’s not here.

_You’re not going near my kids, no way._

But thanks to some greasy faces against the window he’s found out, and next thing he knows, he’s on the ground with a heavy leather boot stinging his side. Billy steps over him, his scent turning sour with rage as he charged into the messy home.

Steve groans, rolling around a little on the pavement, trying to clear his head.

_There’s no way I can take him, he’s a goddamn alpha and a fucking unhinged one at that. But the kids-_

He clambers to his feet, staggering to the door. He desperately hopes that the kids don’t catch on to his sudden burst of concern. He hears a scuffle- maybe Billy has grabbed Max, but that thought is instantly dismissed when he hears a chorus of voices and Lucas shrieking.

He bursts into the house after Billy, catching the end of a _fucking_ death threat to Lucas.

“You’re so dead Sinclair- You’re dead!!”

“No- you are!”

It could be adrenaline, that or _something_ like adrenaline, because suddenly Steve’s mind is clear, he thinks, and he charges into the room to beat Billy over the back of his head.

Stumbling, Billy glances up into Steve’s dark eyes, bracing himself against a countertop, bursting out in a fit of strangled laughter. What a stupid omega.

He postures up at Steve, boy is this idiot going to regret hitting him. And just when he thinks Harrington can’t make this any worse, he presses a pair of fingers firmly to his chest.

“Get out.”

_Who the fuck does he think he is, to be giving me a command?_

He takes a wild swing at Steve, narrowly missing him, and receiving another hard hit to his head- Another, and another. Disoriented, he topples back, barley catching himself on the edge of the sink. How the fuck did Steve manage to wind him this much? Another wretched laugh and he launches a plate at the omega, who barley lifts his arms in time.

The shattered ceramic cuts into his arm, blood leaving red trails as it seeped from the wounds. Unable to supress a smirk, Billy goes in for another hit- initially he thinks it connects, but he’s surprised to see that it’s Steve gripping his wrist with uncharacteristic strength. He wants to snap at Steve, and growls low in his throat, but he doesn’t cower, like Billy expects.

Steve’s expression darkens, and he radiates anger, the stench nearly knocking Billy for six. If possible, Steve’s grip tightens on his wrist, and when Billy tries to grab for his shirt with his other hand, Steve catches it as well, hissing with rage as he wrenches the blonde against the wall and slams his wrists above his head. Billy feels the wall behind him give a little and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Did I fucking _stutter_ Hargrove? I told you, to _get. Out.”_

Something about Steve is throwing him off, and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He takes in a shaky breath, and for a second he doesn’t realise that he’s _scared_. He can see Steve’s fangs, and the omega certainly feels a lot more than an _inch_ taller when Billy shrinks a little in his grasp.

He can’t believe how hard it is to find his voice- what the fuck is Steve _playing_ at? Why is he _shaking?_

“I- okay, okay, geez, I’m fucking _sorry!_ ”

It’s not really a growl, more of a snarl that slips from Steve’s lips, but the sound seeps straight into Billy’s bones and for one of the rare times in his life, his instincts are telling him to _flee_.

Steve _throws_ Billy to the ground, earning a few cheers from the children behind him, and the alpha gasps as he collides with the wooden floor, much more winded than usual. He scrambles to right himself, but it’s not fast enough, and Steve kicks him hard in the side, leaving Billy choking out a _whine_.

“You’ll be more than fucking sorry if you _Ever_ come near these pups again! I’ll put you in the ground, Hargrove!”

Billy’s breath is ragged, his nose dripping red, and he strains to take another breath when Steve plants a foot firm on his chest. Steve’s face is also painted with a little blood when he wipes his forehead with his bleeding arm, applying further pressure to Billy’s chest, a wicked look in his eyes.

“S-Steve- Stop- Please-”

The words are barley making their way out of his mouth, and he reaches up to try and pry Steve’s foot away, squirming under the pressure.

Not feeling particularly sympathetic, Steve bares his fangs, digging his heel into the tan flesh. There is a distinct crack of a rib under his shoe and Billy winces, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Max's voice cuts through the tension, shrill with concern. “Steve-! I-I think he’s really hurt-”

And like water on a flame, the aggressive spark in Steve’s eyes dies down, as soon as he hears one of his kids in distress.

Almost flinching away, Steve lifts his foot from Billy’s chest, taking a few steps back. Billy doesn’t get up. He shifts a little in order to try, but the pain that wrenches through his chest has him fixed to the floor.

With a much softer look in his eyes, Steve rakes his gaze over Billy’s reasonably limp body, before wrinkling his nose with disgust and slipping off to the kids, wrapping his arms around them all.

“Are you guys okay? Lucas, are you hurt?”

He zeroes in on Lucas and looks him over, turning his small head side to side in his hands.

“Y-yeah I’m okay.. That was super Badass, Steve..”

Max chimes in as well.

“Y-yeah I thought you were toast. I’ve.. never heard Billy _whine_.. like that..”

Dustin and Mike seem to also agree, chattering and sparing cautious glances at Billy, who is still struggling to get up. He’s made it to sitting, at least, angry tears fighting their way from his eyes.

Steve let’s relief flood him when he reassures himself that all the kids are okay, his scent sweetening and flooding the room. It’s thick and Steve hopes that it’s calming for the kids, and he lingers near them so that they can feel the full effect. He runs a hand through each mop of hair, subtlety scenting them, making sure his sweet, calming aroma drowns out any anxious emotions.

Pride swells within him when all the kids relax substantially. He’s done well, taking care of _his_ kids.

Billy _stares_. Steve _really_ is taking care of these kids- It doesn’t explain the kinda fucked house, or why they’re here in the first place, but he’s _actually_ _mothering_ them. Maybe just a little, he’s confident that Max is _probably_ safe. Hopefully it’s not just Steve’s Stupid, sweet scent. A rather pitiful groan slips from his lips as he shifts, and Steve notes that Billy is standing up, or attempting to, rather.

“You better be leaving, Hargrove, I swear to god-”

Billy wheezes, leaning against the counter. It’s odd, he feels somewhat subdued, and not just from his injuries. This time It _must_ be Steve’s (Admittedly very enticing) overwhelming-protective-omega scent.

“Yeah well, I’m not planning on staying here with a goddamn broken rib, Jesus _Christ_.” He wheezes a little at the end of the sentence, possibly for emphasis.

Steve’s eyes widen. “I- I broke your rib? Oh my _god_!”

He can’t bring himself to apologise, yet, but it is a little startling. Billy gives him a rather blank, _'are you shitting me?’_ look.

“You should.. You should go. Max stays. She’ll be safe here.”

Perhaps for once, he’s actually inclined to believe Steve, and he winces again as he stumbles to the door, having to catch himself on the wall a few times, clutching his side.

Steve _almost_ feels bad. He pulls open the door and hurries him out, wanting Billy out of his sight before he’s tempted to coddle him. No way is he going to stoop that low. He stands watch as Billy climbs into the Camaro.

Billy spares a last glance up at Steve. He doesn’t really know what to say, he wasn’t expecting to leave empty handed, or with broken bones. He bites his lip, annoyed that he’s nervous while Steve stares him down.

“You.. you better keep taking care of her, Harrington. If I see her with so much as a _scratch_ , there will be hell to pay!” His voice is rather strained, and he honestly doesn’t think he’s in the best position to be making any threats, but no way is going to let Steve have the last say.

Steve is rather insulted, how dare Billy imply that he’d let such a thing happen. He shoos Billy away, wanting him to fuck off before he loses his shit again.

“Go to hospital and don’t fucking die on the road, Hargrove. Max cares way too much about you for me to allow that.”

Billy wants to snarl back something rude- But that was oddly _sweet_ and his chest hurts so _fucking_ much that he has to go. He slams the car into reverse and screeches out of the driveway, cussing to himself. At least if he goes to the hospital he won’t have to answer to Neil anytime soon. He doubts that he could return to the asshole without Max, but the hospital visit will be an excuse to leave it till morning. _Hopefully_ he can try and collect her then.

Maybe they’ll dope him up at the hospital, he can sleep in the car and come back early tomorrow. Goddamn. He will _not_ be underestimating Steve fucking Harrington again, anytime soon. _Such a feisty omega._

He won’t deny, such a strong protective response is certainly _desirable_ , but he’s pissed at how his cock thickens a little in his jeans. _Little fucker just broke my rib, that’s really, **not** hot. _

So what if he’s _gorgeous_. Right now he’d be more than happy to slap that pretty face stupid.

Shaking his sore head, he tries to regulate his breathing, despite the pain in his chest. He wants to worry, but Max is a smart girl. Bit of a bitch, but she’s smart. If she’s staying with Steve by choice, then it’s most likely fine.

 _Hopefully his ribs will be fine, too_.

...

He should have expected the emergency room to be packed. Time of day doesn’t make any allowances, when it comes to dubious injuries, and it’s at least an hour before he’s seen. Adding insult to injury, there’s not a lot the nurses can do for his broken ribs, either. His face is cleaned, and a small split in his forehead is disinfected, but they can only offer him some pain medication for the broken bone- The x-ray is something to behold, Steve really did a number on him. He’s lucky his lungs are unharmed, despite how it feels to breathe.

The nurses try and pry some information about the injury from Billy, but he’s pretty adamant on leaving it short and sweet.

 _Got into a fight_. _Jackass stood on my chest._

More waiting. And 1 prescription for some slightly more hard-core medication later, he’s stomping out of the clinic, dreading the awful sleep ahead of him in the tiny backseat of the Camaro.

...

The remainder of the night for Steve is an utter blur. He doesn’t know, or care when morning starts, thanks to the impromptu trip to the _fucking tunnels-_ Seriously, how is Dustin so good at talking him into this crazy shit?

It’s insane, but setting whatever monstrosities in the slimy underground alight certainly feels good. He considers it a fair slice of revenge for the previous trauma. And when he hoists each of those kids out of the murky depths, hitching himself above ground, to say he is done with this _upside-down-bullshit_ is a glorious understatement.

He’s not sure how, but he gets a distinct feeling that things are _okay,_ as he drives the kids back to the Byer’s place from those wretched tunnels. A feeling that it’s over, _done_.

Sparing a glance at a sleepy Mike in the back seat, his thoughts go out to El.

_Whatever it was, I hope she did it. I hope Will's okay too._

He makes sure to have all the kids at the very least settled on a torn sofa, when Joyce, and eventually Hopper return, with their respective children.

Poor Will is nearly overwhelmed with affection, each of the kids coming in to embrace him- Steve can hardly imagine what the poor boy has been through. It’s also adorable when he notices Mike and El in the corner, small hands linking fingers, and unless he’s mistaken, Mike coos to her, ever so softly.

_Atta Boy Mike. Sweet puppy love._

Hopper is the first one to really have words with Steve.

“The cuts on your arm, what happened?”

Scrunching his nose up a little, he’s surprised by the question- unless it’s just him being particularly sensitive to it, Billy’s alpha stink is still pretty strong in the room. He figured it was obvious they’d had a visitor.

“Oh Ah. Max’s step brother came to try and take her home- We got into a bit of a fight..”

Hopper is quick to look pretty concerned. “The Hargrove boy? How did you make him leave? Is that your only injury?”

Steve shrugs a little.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, I uh.. You won’t let him press charges or anything, will you? I think I broke one of his ribs- not that I wanted to! He was being horrible to Lucas and all-”

With a furrowed brow, Hopper shakes his head. He looks around, raising his voice a little as if to address the room. “I think it will do us _all_ some good to just try and forget tonight.”

A little relieved, Steve dips his head, ending the conversation in favour of checking on the kids again. They’re all starting to slumber on the couch. He sighs, settling among them after fetching a blanket with Joyce’s guidance, wrapping his arms around the group, in order to try and get _some_ sleep. It’s comforting, knowing that they’re finally _safe_.

....

The following morning, Steve is a little chuffed to see that he has been left with the kids again. The other adults _trust him_. He even has El, snuggled up into Mike’s side.

He can’t speak for Jonathan and Nancy, but he figures Hopper could have any number of things to do- Perhaps he’s consoling Joyce over her loss of dear _Bob_.

_How awful. Best not to think about it._

His musings are put to an end when he hears a firm Knock on the door, and this time he doesn’t hesitate to grab his spiked bat, resting it on his shoulder menacingly when he smells Billy. He hopes the bastard isn’t going for a second round. He also didn’t hear the car, which is odd- Maybe he parked further away, who knows.

He pulls open the door and stands firm in the opening, grip tightening threateningly on the handle. The bat must do it’s job, because Billy flinches back, raising his hands.

“Jesus Christ, what is _that?_ \- I’m not here to fight, by the way-”

Steve grunts in acknowledgement, glancing over Billy’s face. He has medical tape on his forehead, suggesting he did make it to a hospital. He is curious to know if his rib _really_ was broken- Billy has a cigarette in his mouth, and he is puffing on it, but his breathing is laboured.

“Let me guess, you want to take Max?”

Billy exhales with a wince and takes the cig between his fingers, rolling it. He dips his head in a nod at Steve, tongue habitually tracing his lip. It’s annoying, Steve looks wild and bloody, his hair is a mess, and he seems insanely on edge.

_What happened? Why him with all these kids? And what’s with this fucked house?_

The brunette has a serious look in his eyes, deeply considering whether or not he was ready to let Max leave. The threat was _gone_ , maybe Max needs some time to herself?

“You’re not going to harass her right? You won’t pressure her for information I hope? Or make her talk about things that she doesn’t want to?”

Billy stares again, gaze flicking between Steve’s brown eyes, and the bloody nails in the bat.

_What on earth is he talking about?_

“Look, I just want to get her home, so my shithead old man gets off my case, that’s it!”

Steve grimaces a little. Noting that Billy has taken his eyes off his mop of hair, and is instead craning his neck to look inside the house.

“And if you won’t let Max tell me, you should fill me in on what happened here.” For emphasis, Billy presses his fingers to Steve’s chest, mirroring what the omega did the previous night.

To Billy’s surprise, Steve’s composure weakens a little, and he shakes his head.

“I- I can’t- And even if I could, you wouldn’t believe me, okay!”

Billy wrinkles his nose.

“Fucking try me, Harrington. It’s not like things can get any _weirder._ ”

A spark of rage causes Steve to grit his teeth and he hopes Billy catches the scent. Secrets be _damned! I'll show **him** weird! _

_Asshole is probably going to find out one way or another. I should take the chance to put him in his place._

He grabs the front of Billy’s shirt, ignoring his pained groan, dragging him to the kitchen. He has his bat at the ready, and is almost flattered when he senses Billy grow cautious and arch away from him as he releases the red materiel.

He meets Billy’s gaze fiercely, maintaining eye contact while he pulls the fridge door open, letting the demidog corpse slide out onto the wooden floor with a heavy thud.

Taking a quick step back, Billy fixes his eyes on the horrid creature with utter disbelief. Steve doesn’t give him the chance to speak, as he nudges the limp body with his bat.

“This is what we’re fucking dealing with, Billy- Motherfucking _monsters!_ The Chief had given me the responsibility of watching the goddamn kids, while he took a psychic child to close a _demonic gate!_ So if you don’t mind, you’ll get over the fact that Max was staying with me! And you can’t fucking tell anyone, either!”

Steve waves the bat at him a little, for emphasis.

Billy’s mouth falls open a little as he studies the creature, cigarette dropping to the floor from his lips. He.. he really doesn’t want to believe Steve, but _shit_ , _he’s so serious._

_I wish Max hadn’t been caught up in this._

He comes back to, snubbing the cigarette with his boot, and giving the creature a slight kick. He can feel Steve looking at him, waiting for a response.

“You...”

He pauses, forming the words.

_Steve was.. was protecting the kids from monsters... Holy shit._

The omega is still, waiting for a response, quirking a brow.

“You uh, you’ve done a really good job- protecting the kids and all.” He kicks the demidog again. “Scary shit. I uh.. guess you were right”

_Fucking hell- what else can I even say?_

Steve licks his lips, a little annoyed by the red that spreads over his cheeks, and the sweet scent that he emits in response to the alpha’s compliment. He averts his gaze and steps away from the corpse, trying not to notice how Billy _attempts_ to breathe it in.

“Yeah well- It’s... It’s over now. And I mean it when I say you can’t talk about this stuff.”

Billy suddenly tries to appear a whole lot more charming, despite how he is standing with his sore chest. He’s surprisingly composed for someone who just found out monsters were real.

“You got it, Harrington. Won’t breathe a word..”

He winks at Steve, and the omega tries not to scoff.

_The nerve. He thinks he can be all charming and it’ll leave me weak in the knees. Nice try._

“Anyway. If you’re can give her some space, I suppose you can take Max. But go easy on her, okay? She’ll be shaken up.”

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Billy tries not to roll his eyes. 

“Right. Then. I’ll go get her ready.”

Steve wakes her, careful not to disturb the others, and tries to reassure her that she can catch up with the others again soon. She stiffens when she sees Billy, and Steve places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ve spoken with him.”

Billy waves to her weakly, tilting his head towards the door.

“Come on Max, I have to get you back home. Susan will be worried.”

_Neil is gonna be pissed._

She spares a longing glance at Steve, who offers a smile to her.

“You’ll be fine Max. Billy is pretty _tough_. He can _probably_ keep you nice and safe.”

And just as planned, he gets a nice rise out of Billy, who bristles at the insult with a glare.

“Watch your pretty mouth, Steve. Wouldn’t want anything to _happen_ to it.”

The omega laughs, shuffling them out of the house.

“Bye Max. Stay safe.”

When Steve closes the door after them, he sighs, slumping against the wall.

_What a fucking night._


	2. I'm Not Avoiding You, You're Avoiding Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so into eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Returning to school was surreal.

It’s as if time has stood still for Steve (and presumably the kids- Nancy and Jonathan too) during those horrible events, etching demidogs and dark tunnels into his memory. Everyone else, however, remained just as blissfully unaware as ever, ignorant to the fact that _actual monsters_ were roaming the town, less than a week ago.

While the semblance of routine, the unchanging familiarity of school puts his mind at ease, it’s frustrating that he’s expected to just go on with life.

Another thing that is frustrating, is fucking, Billy.

He’s not sure why. Billy is always _staring_.

Whenever Steve tries to catch up with him, or talk, it’s obvious that Billy is trying to avoid him, ignoring him. Which is fine. As if he cares.

But then from across the room, Steve will spare a glance, and Billy is _always_ looking. Steve swears he even sees him look a little red in the face when he’s caught.

If the blonde has a problem with him, he should just say so.

Things are made a little more complicated when they have their first gym class. Billy isn’t there in the change room, or in the shower to give Steve a hard time. It’s unusual, he knows Billy has an aptitude for sport, and didn’t quite make the connection as to why he would miss it.

 _Maybe he really is avoiding me_. Steve considers.

He lets himself believe it too, that is until he enters the court and he sees Billy nearly sulking on the sidelines- He’s still staring, but this time he’s staring daggers at Steve, chewing his lip.

 _Ah_.

It makes the next hour, just a little uncomfortable.

His new realisation is confirmed, as he listens in on the locker room gossip, trying his best to look impassive while he changes.

_“Heard that Hargrove scored himself some broken ribs last week- wonder what that was all about?”_

_“I heard it was a fight. Although I’d hate to think of what became of the other guy”_

_“God, yeah. Hargrove would clean the floor with someone who even **looked** at him. Glad it wasn’t me.”_

Steve’s guilt is what stops his mouth from crooking into a smirk.

_His ribs really are broken, huh. I mean, it’s locker room gossip, but still._

He finishes up in the change room, slinking out in the hopes of finding Billy, now that class has ended. Streams of students are weaving in and out of the building, but the blonde is nowhere to be seen in the gymnasium. It’s a bit of a spur-of-the-moment decision, but it would probably make him feel just a _little_ better if he could apologize.

He didn’t feel great about Billy missing gym- even if it did get the idiot off his case.

....

Steve doesn’t have to look particularly hard. Billy is exactly where Steve expected him to be, leaning against the back of the old sports equipment shed to have a smoke. And to Steve’s complete surprise, Billy actually dips his head, shying away from his gaze, when the brunette approaches.

His next sentence comes out as a bit of a drawl. “What do you want, Harrington?”

_Crap, I think he’s really mad at me._

Steve hates it that his instincts make him cower a little, kicking a tuft of grass idly.

“I.. Look- I’m really sorry. About your rib. And I’m sorry it took me so long to come clean. I didn’t want to _believe_ that I had actually broken it.”

Billy looks a bit taken aback, trying to straighten his posture as he takes a drag, blowing the smoke into Steve’s face.

“Yeah well. It happened. You’re just lucky you’re fuckin _cute.”_

Pink blossoms in his cheeks, quickly waving the smoke away from his face before it stings his eyes.

“I’m not _cute!_ ” Steve’s chest puffs out, and he tries to stand over Billy, but the alpha just chuckles.

“You’ll pull something if you try any harder to intimidate me, sweetheart.”

Steve frowns, earning a smirk from Billy- as well as more smoke in his face. He crosses his arms, tapping his bicep with a few fingers, leaning against the shed just beside Billy.

“Do you have a cigarette I could bum?”

Billy raises a thick eyebrow, cautiously reaching into his jacket to pull out a pack. He shouldn’t be surprised that Steve smokes. He flips open the box and holds it out, allowing the omega to make a selection, before he can ask himself why he’s letting stupid, pretty, _Steve_ have one of his smokes.

He offers Steve a light as well, waiting for him to take a long drag, exhaling and tipping his head back against the cold shed wall.

“Thanks.”

The tense silence that lingers between them is a little awkward, neither of them making eye contact for the next few moments. Billy, unsurprisingly is the one to break it.

“Ya know, with the shit you’ve seen, I’m surprised you’re not a pack-a-day kinda guy.”

Steve laughs a little dryly, trying to ignore Billy’s welcoming scent, mixing with the smell of smoke. It’s annoyingly strong, and making him awfully tempted to shrink into Billy’s side.

“My parents would kill me. They don’t think I smoke, so I can’t have them in the house.”

Billy grunts, lighting himself another. He wanted to make the most of a chance to be around Steve, even if it was just sharing a cigarette.

The brunette looks down at the burning cig between his fingers, sighing.

“Can I ask you something, Billy?”

The earnestness in his voice is a bit of a surprise. He nods along, encouraging Steve to continue. 

“You- you don’t, hate me? Do you?”

_Ugh, what an annoying question._

With a slight shake of his head, Billy sighs. It’s meant to be a smoke break, not some goddamn honesty hour.

“No-I mean, you piss me off, sure, but its hard to explain-”

 _He’s embarrassed_! Steve can smell it on him.

“You’ve been staring, Billy. I’ve seen it. If you have a problem with me, you should just say so.”

Billy meets Steve’s eyes again, tonguing over his teeth almost nervously.

“You don’t get it, do you?”

Billy taps the ash off the tip of his smoke, throwing an irritated glance at Steve’s rather blank, questioning expression.

“I _want_ you, Steve. You’re _sweet_ , and _pretty_ , and _feisty_ , and I want it. But everything’s fucked now because I’m too toxic for my own good, and I’m just _stuck_ , wanting what I _can’t_ have.”

Steve’s face goes impossibly red, and he chokes on the smoke he’s just inhaled. Shit. All of a sudden he can nearly _taste_ Billy’s desire, as the scent wafts off him.

It takes a moment for his composure to return.

“You have an interesting way of showing it then. _Christ._ ”

Billy looks a little annoyed, but he shrugs.

“You don’t say. But I mean, you haven’t run away yet, so maybe I haven’t _completely_ fucked this up?” Billy winks at him, but the statement is light-hearted, as if he was reasoning with himself too.

It’s ever so gratifying when Steve’s cheeks _sear_ , and the omega tries to distract himself by extinguishing his cigarette on the ground.

“You’re charming Billy, but you’ll need more than a cigarette for me to come around. A-Anyway, I need to get back to class!”

Billy’s lips curl into a wicked smirk as he watches Steve try to sputter out the sentence, it’s easy to tell that he’s bluffing, _just a little_. Steve strides off in a bit of a hurry-probably due to embarrassment. Billy catches the remnants of the scent that was flooding from him, and is pleased to find it entirely receptive. Steve was just _too_ much.

He stomps out his own cig, glance following Steve’s ass as he runs back to one of the buildings.

_Shit. How the fuck do I court him?_

...

_Shit shit shit!_

Steve never would have imagined that his attempted apology would turn into such a confession-if he could even call it that. He tries to escape Billy’s intoxicating aroma, as fast as he can, hoping the alpha would eat up the excuse of him returning to class.

He has absolutely no intention of doing so, making a beeline for his locker, in order to recollect his gym bag and rush to the bathroom.

He should have figured _sooner_ , but he thought all the flirting was just to get a rise out of him- It’s not entirely uncommon for an Alpha to tease an Omega just for the hell of it.

But Billy’s admission hit him like a truck, and _all of a sudden_ his scent just seemed to seep into Steve’s very core, and he _absolutely_ felt weak at the knees.

He fumbles with the stupid toilet stall door, slipping inside, wincing as Billy’s words rang clear in his mind.

_I want you, Steve._

He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, gritting his teeth in frustration as he adjusted himself in his pants- His semi wasn’t nearly his biggest concern, however, as he unbuckles his belt and let’s the material pool at his ankles, exhaling sharply when he notes a smear of slick in his briefs.

_I haven’t been slick in what, months? And fucking Billy comes along, making me wet like a bitch in a matter of minutes? How embarrassing._

Steve huffs, rummaging around in his gym bag for a fresh pair of briefs, deciding it would probably be wise to clean up a little before changing.

_Maybe I should toss one off? Gross, but at least it should stop the slick.._

He thumbs over the head of his cock gently, nearly ashamed of how it kicks back in his grasp. What’s worse, is in moments, he’s stripping his cock, trying hard not to whine, and trying even _harder_ to not think about Billy.

_Easier said than done._

He doesn’t feel as disgusted if he blames his instincts- Of _course_ Billy would moisten him up, he’s _handsome_ and _strong_ and a generally _overpowering_ Alpha, anyone would want him- Not to mention how _delicious_ he smells, some of that scent still clinging to him even now.

_Shit. There’s no way I believe that, right?_

But it’s too late, the thoughts are there, and as he starts to get closer, his mind wanders just a little more- How would Billy fuck him? Would he force Steve to present? Or would he breed him over and over, not caring if Steve went completely limp in his grasp? Billy’s cock is more than likely _glorious_ , and oh _god_ , his _knot-_

Almost choking on a moan, he stifles his voice as he comes, doing his best to aim for the bowl. After taking a second, floating down from the high, he winces as he realises he’s even _more_ slick than before, a thin, glistening trail having trickled down one of his thighs.

Trying not to be too mortified over what he’s just done, he makes quick work of cleaning up, changing and giving his hands a good scrub- if he uses enough soap, maybe it’ll stop him from feeling quite so _dirty._

With a huff, he decides to just skip the rest of this period.

_God, I’m so fucked. I wish I had another cigarette._

....

Unsurprisingly, now it’s Steve that is playing the avoidance game.

Ever since their little smoke break maybe three days ago, Billy has clued on to the fact that Steve keeps his distance- Sitting at the far side of the room, changing for gym early, and even hiding in the library during lunch.

He wonders if he really has blown it, wonders if Steve is rebelling against his body’s demands for a suitable alpha. Perhaps he’s disgusted by the thought of Billy being male? Hard to believe considering how sweet he smells, when Billy manages to linger, just close enough. That thought sours him a little.

Despite Billy’s best efforts, even if it’s just to talk, Steve has managed to completely avoid contact with him, going as far as skipping gym if he had to.

It might be a cute little game that Steve thinks he’s playing, but after the fourth day, Billy starts to lose his patience. Playing hard to get isn’t going to win him any favours.

It’s not even that Billy wants to be let down gently. He Just doesn’t want to be wasting his fucking time.

There has to be _something_ to get Steve’s attention, right? Billy entertains the idea of courting him traditionally- But would rather save Steve the embarrassment of cheesy gestures and romantic gifts. A gift isn’t a terrible idea, but it’s gonna be a struggle to get it to Steve, if he can’t catch up with him.

_I could leave something nice in his locker.. but what? Pretty boy has everything he needs. I honestly just want to talk to him._

This was going to take a little more effort than he initially expected.

...

When Steve is digging through his locker, in search of his maths text book the following morning, an out of place, slightly scrunched up paper, topples to the ground. Annoyed, he picks it up, unfolding the torn off piece, a little bewildered when he sees a cigarette taped to the bottom. Above it, fine letters address him.

_2 nd period. Sports shed. _

Taking a quick look around to check no one had seen the cigarette, he tears it off the paper and sticks it in his jacket pocket, sighing softly.

_He can’t be serious- he didn’t even fold up the note properly. Plus it stinks._

Again, he makes sure no one is watching him when he gives the paper a cautious sniff, pink blossoming his cheeks when Billy’s strong scent fills his nose. How typical, he can just picture Billy rubbing the paper to his neck, stinking it up before pressing it into the cracks of his locker.

Against his better judgement, he stuffs the note into his pocket, nearly slamming his locker closed as he heads off to maths.

Despite how much he doesn’t want to admit it, he is considering joining Billy for a smoke, while he sits through his boring class. It would probably be rude to just keep the cigarette.

_It’s a bad idea, especially considering what happened last time- Although knowing ahead, I should be able to stay composed. We’re at school, so it’s not like he would **try** anything, right?_

He scrawls a few answers down on the worksheet before him, shaking his head to himself. From the other side of the classroom, as usual, he can almost _feel_ Billy’s stare at the back of his head.

_If anything else, I **do** have spare clothes. If it comes to it._

The bell rings, and Steve makes a hasty exit, glad to have the alpha’s eyes off him. He can tell that Billy is just squirming in his boots, wondering if Steve will show.

The day progresses, albeit slowly, and luck must be on Billy’s side, because not only has Steve made up his mind about meeting with him, the brunette actually finds himself looking _forward_ to it.

Steve is telling himself that it’s just the cigarette he’s looking forward to, but that excuse is going to wear exceptionally thin when he is not only there _first_ , but nearly ten minutes _early_.

This skipping class stuff is going to become a _really_ bad habit soon.

The cocky grin that Billy has on his face as he approaches makes Steve avert his gaze. He honestly doesn’t want to give the idiot the satisfaction.

“Imagine seeing you here, darlin.”

Steve rolls his eyes, shuffling a bit to the side when Billy leans back on the shed next to him.

“yeah well, as it turns out, I don’t have a lighter. That’s the only reason I’m here.”

Billy actually laughs at that, lighting his own, before playfully dangling the lighter just above Steve’s forehead, smirking when he swipes it.

When Steve takes a drag, and Billy has placed his lighter back in his pocket, he turns to stare, running his tongue over his lip.

_It’s like he’s just pretending he hasn’t been running from me all week._

Billy is drawn from his thoughts when Steve speaks, without making eye contact.

“So uh, how is your rib?”

Billy chuckles once more, noting how Steve does subtlety move over when Billy leans in to answer.

“Fuckin sore man. But uh, healing I guess.”

Steve makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, kicking a stone around nervously. Billy didn’t want to make him feel shit or anything, but god, it’s not like there’s anything else he can say.

“I want to know why you’re avoiding me.”

He doesn’t stop staring at Steve, waiting for an answer. 

“I.. I don’t have a good answer, so don’t get your hopes up or anything..”

Billy huffs, snorting out a bit of smoke.

“It doesn’t have to be _good_ , I just want to fuckin know.”

He inches even closer to Steve, leaning in to not-so-subtly nose at the omega’s neck and breathe him in, aware that Steve tenses a great deal.

“B-Billy-”

Keeping his face only inches from Steve’s neck, he licks his lips again, unable to stop the hum in is throat from rippling into a low purr as he inhales his sweet scent.

Steve _whines_ , and Billy’s realisation is almost tangible.

“Are you getting _wet_ , Steve?” 

Steve does try to flinch away a bit, but it’s pointless when Billy just follows him.

“S-Shut up!”

Billy grins wide and wicked, the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarette snaking around Steve’s waist to pull him flush against his side. He can’t help but nuzzle into his milky white neck, his purr returning with full force, vibrating through Steve’s skin.

“ _Shit_ , Steve, I can _smell it_..”

Steve wriggles in his hold, trying to push Billy away from him- His hand nearly burns when his palm brushes the tan skin peeking out from his open shirt.

“Billy- I’m not fucking kidding, you have to back off-”

To Steve’s surprise, he relinquishes his grip and shifts away, biting his lip while he adjusts his jeans with one hand. He takes a drag before exhaling loudly.

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me..”

Doing his best to regain a semblance of composure, Steve sighs, dipping his head in a weak nod.

“Look- I don’t know what’s _wrong_ with me. Ever since you told me all that _stuff_ , I just can’t be around you without going crazy- it’s not that I _want_ to be avoiding you-”

Billy clicks his tongue.

“Then don’t avoid me. Did you stop to consider that maybe you’re getting like this, because you know it’s what you want? Instincts are one thing, but you _like_ me. I can _smell_ it.”

Going a beautiful shade of crimson, Steve huffs at him, taking a long drag of his cig.

“Yeah, I _liked_ Nancy too! And look where _that_ got me!”

Billy growls rather involuntarily from the back of his throat, giving Steve a start.

“I’d _never_ lead you on like she did. Don’t _fucking_ compare me to her.”

Ashamed of how he cowers, Steve tries to put a few more feet of distance between them. Their close proximity has also spelled the end for his briefs, which will _definitely_ need changing now.

“Look- I guess I’ve just been having a difficult time, coming to terms with the fact that it’s _you_. Billy fucking Hargrove, making me weak at the knees. And I’m completely powerless to stop it.”

Sighing, Billy has to take his time to think around the _delectable_ scent clouding his mind. It’s taking all of his self control not to bend Steve over and sample his slick for himself.

“I'll prove I can be good for you, Steve. So, so good. I just want a chance.”

....

As it turns out, Steve didn’t really give him a straight answer. He had shifted rather uncomfortably, extinguishing the cigarette before just flatly stating he needed to get to his locker and change, before anyone else started to smell him.

Billy didn’t much mind, rather content to just help him make the trip, as he mused on the fact that Steve was avoiding him, simply because he was so _tempting._

_A pleasant boost to the ego, if I don’t say so myself. At this rate he'll be brought into a proximity heat, if he’s not on suppressants._

Steve is pleasantly surprised when Billy removes his denim jacket, offering a small smile as he wraps it around Steve’s waist. 

“Your pants are fine. But y'know, just in case.”

He mutters a thank you, adjusting his pants a little- his boner wasn’t entirely obvious thanks to the fabric. Billy however, wasn’t as lucky, Steve swallowing hard when he noticed the rock hard outline of his cock through those jeans, at a glance.

“I um- What about you?”

Billy just gives Steve a wicked side-eye.

_Like what you see, Stevie?_

The brunette quickly looks away, especially when Billy palms himself, almost absently.

“I don’t give a _fuck_. Let everyone look, they’ll just see what they’re missing.”

They’re walking now, and Steve huffs- The jealous tinge his scent takes on utterly _delectable_.

_God, he’s so fucking cute when he’s jealous!_


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is caving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

It’s a massive relief that most students are still in class, so collecting his gym bag and sneaking off to the men’s room is much more streamlined than it could have been. It’s also empty in the bathroom, save for Billy, who is following him like a bad smell- Much to Steve’s annoyance.

He also has to roll his eyes at the disappointed scowl Billy gives him, when he elects to lock himself in one of the stalls to undress, rather than use the open change room to the right. Not that it stops the blonde from leaning up against the stall door, listening to the rustle of Steve’s pants as they fall to the ground.

His underwear is pretty soaked with slick, and he huffs as he steps out of the garment, stashing it in a plastic bag he had brought specifically for this _unfortunate_ circumstance. Thankfully his pants look fine, and he proceeds to try and wipe down, sighing in exasperation when more slick just leaks from him despite his best efforts to tidy.

_There’s no fucking way I can deal with this when **he’s** just outside._

“Do you need a _hand_ , Sweetheart?”

Billy’s voice is low and enticing, honeyed words ringing in Steve’s ears.

“What do you take me for? I can dress myself, you _idiot._ ” Steve quips.

“You _know_ that’s not what I’m asking, _Stevie_.”

 _Shit_.

“No way- It’s- It’s a bad idea okay! We can’t!”

A little unsettled by how hard that is to say, Steve tries to clear his mind of anything remotely arousing. Maybe if he can just calm down, he can stop leaking for five minutes.

“Bad idea? No, you’re just worried you’ll enjoy me...”

Billy is leaning into the stall door even more, if it was possible. Steve is going a nice cherry red, and to his disgust, he has started to consider _doing_ things.

_I don’t know what else to do- I seriously doubt he’ll leave, and if he keeps choking me with that stink, I’ll be like this forever. I suppose if I agreed to some fooling around, I might get to see his cock at least._

“I know you’re considering me baby. I’ll make you feel _so_ good. That’s a promise. I bet you’d open right up for me too, so sweet and ripe- Could probably start you off with three whole fingers, you’re that slick.”

_Curse that stupid alpha and his stupid sexy voice._

Steve is easily overwhelmed, drinking in Billy’s words, hating that Billy knew _exactly_ what he was doing, as well as the fact it was _working._

“F-Fine! I’ll let you in! But we’re not fucking, or anything!”

_That suits me just fine, sweetheart._

Steeling himself, Steve slowly unlocks the door, which swings open rather abruptly thanks to Billy’s weight against it. Billy has a wild look in his eyes, wetting his lips as he glances over Steve, closing the door behind himself as he stepped into the stall.

“God, you smell _unbelievable_...”

Shrinking a little against the wall, Steve fists the hem of his shirt down in an effort to cover himself- Not that he really needs to bother.

_I can’t believe this is happening- I can’t believe that I actually let him in.._

The first thing Billy does is lean in and press his mouth to that lovely neck, starting to lick and suck right at where that beautiful scent was coming from, snaking thick arms around his torso. Pleased with how Steve melts into his arms, he purrs low and deep, the flat of his tongue pressed to creamy skin, a large hand winding into silky hair.

It’s more than likely involuntary, but a soft trill slips from Steve’s lips, and Billy can’t help but nip at the skin against his tongue.

“You sound beautiful baby, but you really gotta keep it down for me, okay?”

Steve reluctantly nods, his legs starting to get significantly weaker, the familiar feeling of slick running down his thigh retuning. “Please- Just make this quick- I don’t know how much longer class will be-”

“Mm don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Just relax..”

It’s a little cramped in the stall, especially with Steve’s gym bag on the floor, and it’s a bit of a shame that the first time he got Steve to _himself_ had to be _here_ and _now_ , but Billy wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. He mouths at Steve’s neck for a few moments more, before drawing back, glancing up to meet brown eyes. 

_Will he let me kiss him?_

Only one way to find out, he supposes.

Perhaps a little cautiously, Billy let’s his eyes fall closed, closing the gap between them as he brushes his lips to Steve’s. The hand that was combing through his hair traces down Steve’s jawline, and Billy doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss when he feels the firm grip of two hands on the back of his shirt. He gently licks into the omega's mouth, savouring Steve’s taste, and the feel of his lips.

In all honesty, Billy could kiss those lips for the rest of forever. It’s a shame they only have twenty minutes, tops.

When he feels Steve’s mouth has been suitably explored, he pulls away to look at him, purr returning as he admired flushed pink cheeks and cherry lips. Steve is panting lightly, looking a little bewildered, hands clutching at Billy’s clothing.

“Just relax, Darlin. Here.”

Billy tilts his head to the side a little, making a slight display of exposing his neck to Steve, tracing his jawline with the pad of his thumb. It’s a little cute that Steve hesitates, his glance flicking between blue eyes and tan skin, before he accepts, leaning in to press his face to the warm flesh. He nuzzles, scenting Billy thoroughly before starting to lick and kiss, and it’s more than difficult to stop himself from groaning into Steve’s shoulder.

The kitten licks and soft kisses are already driving him insane. He hopes that Steve finds his scent just as pleasing, because without a doubt it is completely flooding the room. He feels Steve test the waters with a soft nip, and that _does_ get a sound out of Billy.

“Don’t you dare hold back, sweetheart. Mark me. I want them to see you all _over_ me..”

Steve gasps against his neck and Billy can tell the brunette is testing the idea. He desperately _wants_ to leave a scatter of bruises, but is he really okay with such a clear message being sent to everyone?

_God, I want to show some restraint, but he just smells so fucking good. Besides, I just scented him, everyone’s going to know anyway when we both stink like each other._

And with that, Steve sighs softly, starting to suck at the junction of his neck, fingers boldly slipping underneath Billy’s shirt to explore the skin underneath.

With Steve attached to his neck, Billy starts to busy his hands with his own journey down Steve’s body. He lifts up the hem of his shirt and glances down between them, salivating at the sight of Steve’s cock. Sure, he’d seen him changing before or while stealing glances as they showered, but certainly not like this. Steve was big, and his cock was standing up against his stomach, wet and begging for attention. Without a second thought, skilled hands quickly wrap around him, starting to stroke slowly while Steve mouthed at his neck.

He muffles a gasp into Billy’s shoulder, gripping tighter, unable to help it when he starts to buck into his hand, almost uncontrollably. Billy entertains this for a little while, keeping his hand still for Steve to fuck into, purring softly to him.

 _He’s so desperate and cute_ , _I_ _wonder how long it’s been for him?_

A few more moments of erratic thrusting from Steve, and Billy places a hand on his hip, stilling him. Gently he thumbs at the head of his cock, pulling his neck away from Steve’s mouth, hushing the whine that slipped from his lips.

“Lean back, Stevie”

Steve obeys, bracing himself on the stall wall, choking out a soft moan when Billy slips to his knees before him. The blonde is actually grateful for the gym bag now, the fabric cushioning his knees. Steve’s hands find purchase on Billy’s shoulders, and he meets those hungry blue eyes staring up at him. He dreads to think about how _wet_ he actually is now, what a mess he might be making.

Billy’s hand is still wrapped around his cock, the other gently playing with the hem on Steve’s shirt. He'll need both hands, for what he has planned, and doesn’t want some _stupid_ shirt in the way.

He lifts the hem to Steve’s lips.

“Bite. It might help you keep quiet.”

Again Steve obeys beautifully, and he purrs out a _good boy_ when Steve keeps the shirt clenched between his teeth.

_To needy to be a brat about it, I suppose._

Billy can now return his attentions to that lovely cock, giving the base a gentle squeeze before wrapping his lips around the tip. He tastes amazing, his sweet musky scent thick and intoxicating, the smell of his slick driving Billy insane. His free hand also wastes no time, trailing up between Steve’s thighs, a pair of fingers very gently pressing to his soaked rim.

Steve _whimpers_ around the shirt in his mouth, squeezing Billy’s shoulders. His hole twitches, and Billy shivers in delight, easing a finger inside that impossibly wet clutch.

He doesn’t do much more with his mouth than suck on Steve’s cock gently, in favour of finger-fucking him properly. In all honesty, he doubts Steve has really been touched much here- He can’t imagine _Nancy_ ever bothering.

Despite the likely neglect, his heat sucks in Billy’s finger, the second one sinking inside him with great ease- Steve is red and shuddering, trying his best not to make any noise, and Billy is pleased that no pain registers on his face.

He pauses, drawing back from Steve’s cock, planting a few kisses to the length and tip.

“Two whole fingers Darlin, your greedy hole has swallowed them up. You’re so wet and ready, I bet I could sink my cock into you right now. You’d barely flinch.”

Steve’s cheeks sear and he writhes on Billy’s fingers, his saliva starting to stain the shirt in his mouth. He’s whimpering softly, but Billy really can’t blame him, especially when he starts to thrust and crook his fingers inside him.

His mouth returns to Steve’s cock, and he forces as much as he can to the back of his throat. He’s rather _glad_ that Steve was not going to handle much of this treatment, because they _really_ were starting to get pressed for time.

Thanks to his rib making breathing uncomfortable, his blowjob is sloppy at best- Hopefully sometime he’ll have the chance to make up for it when he’s healed, not that he thinks Steve is ready to complain.

With a little more determination, he continues to thrust his fingers into him, rubbing and pressing in search of the places that he would like the most. Billy can tell he’s doing a fine job, whenever Steve’s cock twitches between his lips, bitter pre leaking onto his tongue.

Billy glances up at him with wide blue eyes, drinking up the vision that was Steve- He’s pretty sure Steve is doing the exact same thing back, especially when he purrs low in his throat, the approval sinking into Steve’s skin. He writhes once more, and when Billy feels those hands scrunch at his shoulders, soft sounds escaping Steve’s lips, he knows he’s found _exactly_ where Steve needed to be touched.

Fluttering his eyes closed, he doubles down again, sinking his fingers deep into him, thrusting in time with the bob of his head, guiding that fat cock down his throat. He can tell Steve’s close, can smell his desperation, and of course he can feel the slick leaking from him, dripping down his hand as he finger fucked him. He crooks them again, and Steve just flinches, trying not to make any noise when his orgasm hits.

One of Steve’s hands must of found its way into blonde curls, because he relishes the sting as his hair is pulled, the other grips at his shoulder, and despite his best efforts, a soft whine spills from Steve’s mouth. His cock kicks between pink lips, filling Billy’s used mouth, and the blonde is simply delighted to drink him down, careful not to waste a drop.

He slows, tongue and fingers gently coaxing Steve through, doing his best to keep composed while he imagines that tight clutch hugging his cock, rather than just his fingers. He gently eases off as Steve softens, licking him clean while he listened to the ragged breathing above him.

Steve finally lets the shirt drop from his lips once Billy had pulled away, shuddering as he felt thick fingers withdrawing. Billy’s gaze demands his attention again, doe eyes fixing on those plump lips. He just whines softly when Billy brings slick fingers to his mouth, sampling Steve- It’s nearly too much, and all of a sudden he feels like his legs are going to give away if he doesn’t lean back against the stall.

Billy licks his fingers clean, overwhelmed with the sensations flooding him. Steve was _delicious_ , and to make things even worse, his potent, sated scent was arguably even more intoxicating to Billy.

It’s extremely difficult to ground himself. Despite his instincts screaming at him either coddle him, or knot him he has to remember that they _are_ still at school, and very soon other students will be entering the bathroom.

He scrambles to clean Steve up, wiping him down and scruffing through the bag to find his fresh clothes. Steve’s breathing has slowed, but his hands are still clinging firmly to Billy.

He looks utterly blissed, high on the scents flooding the room. It’s a shame he has to stand, tugging Steve’s grip on him away, and the omega does whine softly when clothes are shoved into his hands where Billy was.

“Get dressed sweetheart. You should be fine now, but we really need to go before we get caught.”

Steve nods obediently, blinking and trying to clear his head. Billy peeks his head over the stall, pleased when there was no one to be seen, he waits for Steve to fumble into his pants, before opening the stall and guiding him out.

He notes that Steve is resting a lot of his weight on him.

“Can you walk, Darlin?”

Steve rolls his eyes, still trying to clear his head.

“Yeah- just give me a second- I’m just trying to think straight-”

_Christ, omegas get the raw end of the deal sometimes. He looks all doped up._

Still, it makes Billy’s chest swell with pride- _He did this, and with only his fingers too._

Steve keeps a pair of hands braced on Billy’s shoulders, taking in deep breaths. It’s a moment or two, and a shakes of his head, before he takes a step back.

“Fuck- I think I’m okay now. God-”

Billy quirks an eyebrow at him, being super obvious as he adjusted his pants. “What?”

Biting his lip gently, he reaches out and touches Billy’s abused neck, turning a nice shade of pink.

“I um- Sorry, I might have gotten carried away..”

Billy touches his neck absently as well, lips crooking into a smirk. He can feel the bruises on his neck- they’re almost heavy, simply because they were _Steve’s._

“I told you to do it. Such a _good omega_..”

Steve is embarrassed, he trills a little involuntarily at the praise, going even more red when Billy purrs.

“I uh- well-”

Steve gulps, scrunching up his face a little, annoyed by what he’s about to do. He takes a second to articulate himself, Billy’s semi impatient look not going unnoticed.

“Um- I.. I think I would feel better if, you know-”

The alpha was about to press for a bit more of an explanation, but it’s obvious when Steve presents his neck. Billy salivates, barley meeting Steve’s eyes for confirmation before leaning in and latching to his neck, kissing and sucking like his life depended on it. He purrs for him as he mouths over pale skin, and in moments Steve has a scatter of hickeys on his neck. Billy licks his lips, leaning back to admire his handiwork, before leaning in to scent him properly as a finishing touch.

“Such a good boy for me Stevie. You’re _my_ king now.”

Steve rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Yeah well, don’t get too used to it! You just got lucky today!”

Billy laughs, starting to veer Steve out of the room when he hears the bell ring.

“Nice try, pretty boy. Maybe next time I’ll just knot ya”

Steve makes a choked sound in his throat, cheeks burning as he tossed Billy a glare- Not that he should have looked at Billy, who was palming himself again.

_I swear, he has **no** shame! _

Still chuckling, Billy glances up and down the empty hall, that would fill very soon, quickly pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I better split, sweet stuff. Should probably take some drugs for my ribs.”

Steve nods, not looking particularly forward to the gossip that was about to start- At least it was Billy, no one would fucking dare touch him again.

“I um- Thanks. For the smoke, that is.”

Billy just laughs again, winking at him before strutting away.

Students have started to bleed into the hallway, and Steve is hyperaware of his scent mixed with Billy’s. He joins the flow, meandering his way to his locker in order to put away his gym bag- Even that smelled a little like Billy now.

He sighs, stuffing it in, sorting out a few of his text books for the last period.

_After all that, I didn’t even get to see his cock. Maybe next time._

...

Lunch is awkward for Steve. He usually keeps a lot of company- But now that’s exactly what he _doesn’t_ want. Having recently made pretty decent friends with the library, he makes his way there, acutely aware of the eyes on him while he strides through the halls. Choosing a quiet corner, he decides it’s for the best to keep to himself while he thinks things over.

_I mean, Billy? Will this even work? He’s hot as fuck and good with his mouth, but I’m not even sure we get along... Still, while embarrassing, having Billy’s scent on me will likely be useful._

He slaps a few books on the table before him. He’s pretty sure he has some sort of homework due next class, no time like the present, he supposes. Not to mention he’s eager for something to take his mind off Billy.

He’s around ten minutes into revising this one particular formula- none of his answers are coming out correct, so there must be a mistake here _somewhere_. Shortly maths is the least of his worries when he catches a scent that makes his stomach drop.

Nancy has just walked past him, Jonathan in toe. She’s carrying an armful of books, speaking in a fast, hushed voiced to the brunette behind her. The emotions that cloud his mind are heavy- He just doesn’t know what they are. His guts churn just from looking at her, and he catches the second she scents the air, delicate ponytail whipping to the side as she lays wide eyes on him.

“Steve? Didn’t expect to see you in the library of all places..”

She’s careful when she speaks. She can tell he’s still at the raw end of losing her. He offers her a bit of a shrug.

“Proof that I actually _can_ just study?”

The statement makes her go a little red in the face. It’s as Steve intended, a slight dig at _what_ they had. He is pleased with how at peace he is with completely ignoring the sudden trace of regret he catches in her scent.

In fact, it suddenly dawns on him that he feels so _indifferent_ towards her.

She shuffles her feet, glancing away. It looks like those books she’s holding are getting a little heavy for her thin arms, judging by the way she quickly adjusts her grip.

“How’s Mike, anyway?”

The question catches her off guard, and Steve nearly laughs when she furrows her brow a little, almost like she’s annoyed that he hasn’t asked how _she’s_ doing. He also notes that Jonathan has made himself scarce- perhaps he feels guilty about the whole Nancy thing.

_Honestly, he can have her._

“Oh uh, Mike’s fine. Good even. He really misses her.”

Steve nods, idly flicking his pencil across the table.

“I really don’t blame him. Poor kid.”

Nancy nods in agreement, giving him a small smile. She glances around briefly for Jonathan, relenting and taking a seat opposite him, mostly to dump the books on the table. Steve hopes his annoyance doesn’t bleed into his scent, absently reaching to his neck to make sure his jacket collar was still upturned.

She seems to pay no mind, that is until she stiffens visibly, nose scrunching up on her pretty face, like she’s had the displeasure of smelling rancid old meat. It’s not subtle as she gives him a once over, trying very hard to keep a polite look on her face.

_That’s right Nancy, think hard about who it could be._

Steve quirks an eyebrow, fighting the urge to smile.

“Is everything okay, Nance?”

The pet name also gets under her skin. He definitely hadn’t called her that since the breakup.

“Oh I- yeah, I’m fine. Just a little surprised I guess-“

_She doesn’t want to say it._

Steve doesn’t speak, raising another questioning eyebrow, waiting for her to explain herself.

“You’ve Ah, been scented?” 

Steve nods nonchalantly. Shrugging.

“Oh yeah, it uh, helps. Keeps me grounded I guess.”

She nods in a false sort of understanding, trying to decide what she makes of the idea that Steve might have moved on. It’s killing her, not knowing who’s scent lingers on him, and she takes another not-so-subtle sniff at the air.

“I'm- I’m happy for you, really.”

Steve’s expression does soften a little- she means that, even if she does hint at a bit of jealousy, or annoyance, maybe?

“I really appreciate it Nancy, thank you.”

He fiddles again with his pencil again, biting his lip. He didn’t really want to be rude, but he kind of wishes she would leave him to his study.

She shuffles in place, sort of rearranging her books. It looks like she might speak when a familiar golden-mopped head peeks around the corner. He glances quickly at Nancy, then Steve.

“Oh, there’s _my_ pretty thing.”

_Dear god, what is he doing here? He never comes to the library!_

Steve looks a bit startled, round eyes flicking quickly between Nancy and Billy- This wasn’t the way he _necessarily_ wanted come clean, much preferred the idea of Nancy figuring it out herself.

Although Steve nearly bursts into laughter when Nancy scoffs, standing rather indignantly and frowning at Billy, hand on her thin hip. “Excuse me? Your _what?_!- What the hell do you want, Hargrove?!”

Billy does laugh, hearty and genuinely amused. Steve is a little embarrassed by how warm and comforting the sound is to him- He relaxes, letting out an amused huff.

Billy shakes his head, grinning wide and licking his lips.

“Geez wheeler, thought you had a better nose on you than that. I wasn’t talking to _you_.”

The way Nancy gawks when Billy skirts around the table to lean over behind Steve, and presses his face into the crook of the brunettes neck, is immensely satisfying.

_Guess all the pda is just how it is with Billy. I’ll have to stop letting him take me by surprise, eventually._

“What is it you wanted, Billy?”

Steve keeps his voice nice and soft, drawing back from the affection with the purpose of meeting those blue eyes. Billy stands, reaching inside his jacket pocket to pull out a messily folded piece of paper, pressing it into Steve’s hand.

“Homework worksheet from the last class. It’s due tomorrow. Teach bailed me up for ditching, gave me the sheet. Thought I’d get you one as well, Sweets.”

Steve blushes, unfolding the paper and sticking it in the appropriate folder.

 _That_ _was_... _Oddly_ , _sweet_. _Like, actually super thoughtful?_

“Thanks, Billy”

He let’s a purr bubble out of his throat, grinning as he leant in again to scent Steve. It’s entirely unnecessary, he’s still reeks of Billy, but then he remembers that _Nancy_ was there, and of course, Billy is maintaining eye contact with her for the whole time.

She has mixed emotions on her face, mostly shock. She watches for maybe a few moments more, before rolling her eyes, scrunching her nose, grabbing her heavy books and trudging back around the corner, most likely in search of Jonathan.

“Was she bothering you, Steve?”

Steve let’s out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“No, not at all. We just ran into each other. I’m not so sure I’ll be running into her again anytime soon though.”

Billy laughs again, unable to help the urge to snuffle a little at Steve’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe- it tickles, and Steve batts him away playfully.

“Mh, you won’t be running into her again if I have anything to say about it...”

He rolls his eyes at the blonde, but indulges the comment with a soft chuckle.

“I believe it.”

_Guess it’s going to be a little harder than I thought to simply stop thinking about Billy._


End file.
